


hit me harder (and kiss my wounds then)

by lulita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Kissing, Liam entra en pánico, M/M, Mason interrumpe cosas interesantes, Theo Raeken-centric, Theo piensa demasiado, Tree Kissing(?, Y después no lo hace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulita/pseuds/lulita
Summary: Theo no puede soportarlo más.No puede soportar la lástima.No puede soportar el nerviosismo.Theo no puede soportar ninguna de esas cosas. Significan vulnerabilidad, estar desprotegido. ¿Cuándo una criatura que hizo tanto mal puede producir sentimientos de empatía en otro individuo? Theo lo sabe; es cuando lo ven tan pobremente patético que deciden darle una mano y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que lo único que tiene aquí y ahora es el tiempo que va a sanar las heridas. "El tiempo lo cura todo" dirían, con la voz aterciopelada y cuidadosa, justo como se le hablaría a un cachorro herido o a un enfermo en un manicomio. "Espera, y todo estará bien. La paciencia es la clave. Caer y levantarse es una virtud, pero caer y arrastrarse es aprender el significado de la vida"Eso, piensa Theo, o deciden sacrificarte.Ahora sabe lo que hará.Que se joda la lástima. Que se joda la empatía. Que se joda el puto bosque, aquel estúpido árbol y los yuyos manchados de sangre. Que se joda Liam.Liam, jódete.Va a suceder un auto-sacrificio, y uno en grande.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 3





	1. hit me harder (1)

**Author's Note:**

> luego de unos siglos me animo a postear algo de nuevo.  
> esto es algo que empecé a escribir hace dos años atrás. revisando mis documentos, lo volví a leer y me dije "¿por qué no terminarlo?". así que, bueno, aquí está mi segundo fic de los reyes thiam (y el fruto de mi arduo trabajo de dos largos años ahr).  
> espero que les guste <3

Desde hace días, Theo sentía algo.

Ese algo era como una presión entre las costillas y algo tibio en el corazón. Cada vez, Theo se relamía los labios secos, saboreándolos. También, cada una de esas veces tenían el gusto metálico de la sangre y, para su sorpresa, sabían  _ bien _ . (En ese punto, no sabía si sólo se estaba volviendo loco o descubriendo algún tipo de parafilia extraña.)

Casualmente, cada  _ maldita _ vez la sangre había sido consecuencia del puño de Liam (oh, sorpresa) colisionando en su cara. Siempre escuchaba el eco de sus huesos  _ más-o-menos _ rompiéndose y rechinaba los dientes a causa del dolor.

Para su fortuna, Liam siempre paraba.

No es que le gustara ser usado como un saco de boxeo, claro está, pero algunas veces temía que Liam se olvidara de su buena moral y lo matara a puñetazos. El chico era realmente rápido y fuerte cuando estaba enojado.

Pero nunca sucedió. Ni aquella primera vez, ni el día que le siguió, ni una semana después.

Cada vez, el golpe sacudiría su cuerpo y lo llevaría a buscar algo en que apoyarse (la pared, un árbol, el suelo). Los ojos de Liam siempre lo mirarían, ya fueran amarillos, azules o una mezcla titilante de los dos. Tendría los puños apretados, todo encorvado sobre sí mismo, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y la respiración saliendo y entrando trabajosamente de su cuerpo. Liam daría un paso vacilante hacia atrás, conteniendo las ganas de más, de más sangre, tratando de obtener un poco de control de donde sea. Ahí, en ese momento, Theo querría correr y quedarse a la vez, porque el calor en su pecho volvería con más fuerza, contraatacando desde el interior, debilitandole los miembros. La garganta se le cerraría, tornándole la voz ronca y grave.

Ahora, un soleado martes en medio del bosque, es uno de esos días. Deberían estar patrullando la zona sur de la reserva, pero en cambio, Theo está tirado entre yuyales y piedras que se clavan incómodamente en su culo, todo porque Liam no había podido soportar una pequeña broma sobre su impulsivo y estúpido temperamento (palabras que, Theo piensa con una sonrisa en sus pensamientos, Liam le acaba de confirmar, son completamente verdaderas).

Theo saborea la sangre lento, regocijándose en actitud casi arrogante, y Liam (de ojos entre el sol y el cielo) sigue el movimiento con la mirada. El chico de pie abre la boca para decir algo, pero boquea como un pez y sigue allí estático, sin mover los puños ni los pies.

Theo mueve un pulgar sobre su propia barbilla, recogiendo una pequeña gota color carmín. Le tiembla un poco la respiración, pero rápidamente hace pasar su error como una risa entrecortada y maníaca y se lleva el dedo a la boca. Ahora, Liam tiene uñas completamente humanas, pero aprieta tan fuerte sus palmas que Theo nota la sangre ajena perfumar el aire.

Theo se levanta del suelo, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque no puede evitar tragar saliva. Da un paso tentativo hacia delante, sintiendo como el tiempo pasa lento, preguntándose a sí mismo  _ qué demonios está haciendo  _ una y otra vez. Liam levanta instintivamente el mentón (aunque no logra parecer intimidante ni un poco) y un mechón le vuela sobre la cabeza. El calor se traslada un poco hacia el sur, hacia su estómago, y tiene un poco de ganas de correr de  _ nuevo. _

Pero no lo hace.

En cambio, él levanta su mano derecha, observando la reacción de Liam, sus ojos confundidos, sus labios entreabiertos, el estúpido mechón de cabello que sigue volando al compás del viento. Se ve un poco sorprendido, incluso desconcertado, y Theo es recién consciente de su cercanía y del calor del cuerpo de Liam irradiando contra el suyo. Toma toda su voluntad no reírse con sorna sin ninguna razón, porque es lo que Theo Raeken suele hacer: reír irónicamente, escupir palabras hirientes, ser un bicho raro y definitivamente no dedica su tiempo libre a acercarse mucho a Liam con la excepción de su puño conectando con su cara.

Theo corta un poco más la distancia y no sabe por qué, pero su mano está rozando la del otro chico, y ahora Liam muerde tan fuerte sus labios que se hace sangre, la cual seguro debe ser metálica y viscosa en su lengua, como siente Theo en su propia boca. Pero, en cambio, no es consecuencia de un golpe impulsivo, _ no _ . Liam está nervioso y retorciéndose incómodamente en su lugar, allí, parado en medio del bosque, con los ojos tan brillantes que parecen el reflejo de un cristal. El chico gira su cuello, estirándolo, buscando alguna salida del extraño comportamiento de Theo, ahora demasiado lejos de sus chistes ácidos y la apatía acostumbrada.

Cuando finalmente toma la muñeca de Liam entre sus dedos, el calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo (el pecho, las piernas, el cuello,  _ otras partes _ ). Aún así, se las arregla para plantar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y mirar a Liam a los  _ un poco  _ confundidos y  _ totalmente  _ azules ojos por un momento. Parece vulnerable, completamente desnudo, y Theo se muerde los labios suave y despacio, no para saborear la sangre, sino porque,  _ joder,  _ ¿en qué momento Liam se había vuelto tan… tan apetitoso?

Liam jadea y Theo suaviza el agarre en su muñeca, pensando en que había sido demasiado fuerte (porque debía controlarse, aferrarse a algo). Mira hacia abajo, buscando moretones en la piel pálida, pero lo único que encuentra es la mano relajada de Liam, siendo sólo sostenida por sus propios dedos. Gira la muñeca, despacio, tan lento que deja pasar unos cinco latidos de corazón. Así, la palma de Liam queda totalmente expuesta, las marcas en forma de medialuna ensangrentadas decorando la piel como una obra de arte sádica y extrañamente bella. Observa cómo las heridas se cierran, cómo las más profundas se toman su tiempo, mientras que las más visibles y superficiales sanan en un parpadeo. Su brazo se inunda con líneas negras y le duele un poco, pero no tiene la intención de parar. Es tan diferente a todo lo que ha vivido. Es extraño, sí, pero de una manera que hace que el aire que respira sea más puro y sus pies, enterrados en la tierra, más estables y seguros.

_ Cálmate. _

Pero no puede. Simplemente no, porque el pulso de Liam bajo su pulgar corre de una forma que no debería ser normal.

(Y si no estuviera en este estado se daría cuenta,  _ idiota de él _ , que el pulso en su pulgar es el suyo, acelerado y excitado y maravillosamente vivo)

La respiración frente a él se vuelve cada vez más superficial y se escucha agitada, incluso ansiosa. Theo cierra los ojos fuerte sólo por un momento, pero se ve obligado a abrirlos cuando siente un roce en la mejilla que le pone los pelos de punta.

—No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto —susurra una voz, suave y firme a la vez, haciéndole cosquillas en la sien—, pero funciona.

Theo hace una mueca, algo así entre sorprendido y extrañado, porque él tampoco sabe por qué lo está haciendo, más allá de lo que le dictó la estupidez y el deseo suicida de ser vulnerable una vez más. Aún así, se sentía como una necesidad, incluso un deber, acercarse a Liam y tranquilizarlo (él nunca había protegido nada más que a él mismo y sus ambiciones. ¿Cómo resistirse a una sensación desconocida, tan intimidante y atrayente a la vez?)

Ahora, el roce se mueve más hacia su oreja, rozando sus patillas de un par de días. Con el movimiento, siente el aliento de Liam chocar contra su lóbulo, y parece que las piernas les van a desfallecer.

—Theo… —murmura, haciendo una pausa que se hace eterna. Traga en seco y parpadea lentamente, sus ojos apenas enfocando el árbol donde Liam lo acorraló más temprano, donde todo era más sangre y pelea y menos murmullos y toques—. Suelta mi mano, por favor.

Theo siente cómo la vergüenza le invade cada puta fibra sobrehumana de su ser y se aleja de un salto, como si Liam se hubiera convertido en fuego de un momento a otro y su toque le provocara heridas de guerra. Su rostro se inunda de confusión, y Liam no es de menos: tiene la boca abierta, por donde salen pequeñas y cortas exhalaciones agitadas que hacen al cuerpo de Theo vibrar sin razón, y la mirada, siempre tan cristalina y transparente, está cubierta por una niebla que Theo no sabe qué contiene más que desconcierto y algo más (las pupilas están claramente dilatadas, pero el recóndito y primitivo rincón de la mente de Theo dice que lo ignore, que no debe fiarse de ese tipo de señales, que es una  _ mentira).  _ Las manos le tiemblan desvergonzadamente, no sabe si de rabia o exaltación.

—Perdón. No quería hacerlo —dice, con la voz estrangulada. Theo siente las repentinas ganas de arrancarse la garganta para no hablar más _ ( _ "Ya hiciste suficiente, cállate de una maldita vez")

Otra vez, su estúpida lengua le juega en contra y suelta:

—Estoy bastante seguro que tenías algo ahí. Creo que iba a causar una infección, y con todo lo hay en este bosque, sabes, es mejor tomar precauciones. No queremos que Scott se enoje porque dejé a su beta morir de una enfermedad que se pudo evitar, ¿cier…?

—Por qué me tocaste —exige Liam mientras se sostiene la muñeca izquierda y se acaricia la palma con los dedos de la derecha. A él también le tiemblan las manos, pero duda mucho que sea por las mismas razones que él.

—Ya te lo dije, Liam — Theo toma la imprudente decisión de dar un paso hacia adelante de nuevo, pero entonces los hombros de Liam se encrespan y se arrepiente de inmediato. Levanta las manos en señal de redención—. Creí que tenías algo en la herida y no deberíamos arriesgarn…

—No, Theo, no entiendes —dice, con la voz ronca y animal—. Si estás diciendo la verdad, debes admitir que es una excusa muy estúpida. Soy un hombre lobo, no puede afectarme una tonta infección de quién sabe qué. Theo, por qué me tocaste -toma una exhalación corta, y la mirada aterriza en sus Converse rotas y desgastadas—. Por qué me tocaste  _ así. _

Theo no responde. Siente como si sus labios estuvieran sellados; no puede hablar, y la lengua le cosquillea. Por primera vez, su mente está en blanco, y no se siente bien.

Su boca se inunda de sangre. De nuevo.

En un segundo, la herida en su lengua se cierra, pero aún no sabe qué decir y la inquietud le recorre la espina dorsal de una manera que es definitivamente incómoda.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, cuando está cerca de Liam, algunas veces siente que se le escapa el control de las manos? ¿Y por qué en otros momentos se siente mejor, más centrado, más  _ consciente  _ de sí mismo? 

A medida que pasa el tiempo, las heridas en el cuerpo de Liam son cada vez menos profundas. Antes, Theo lo golpearía con todo lo que lleva adentro (rabia, frustración, asco). En cambio, ahora su fuerza es más débil y sus reflejos, más lentos. 

(Al final de cada pelea, Liam tendría un interrogatorio marcado a fuego en la cara, pero Theo no respondería ninguna pregunta. Tiene muy claro en que algo le está pasando, pero no sabe qué es y la existencia de un plan para enfrentar esta nueva problemática es nula.)

Entonces, Theo responde.

—No sé —dice, y sabe que si Liam no tuviera el oído que ambos poseen, no habría logrado escucharlo.

Hay un silencio que cae sobre ellos como una manta invisible de una tonelada, sofocante y aterrador, y parece como si el bosque entero estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

Theo siente que el corazón de Tara le va a explotar. La cabeza le da mil vueltas y su cuerpo produce sudor en lugares que, Theo sabe muy bien, no deberían ser posibles. A sólo dos metros de él, Liam lo observa, extrañamente paciente. Tiene las extremidades relajadas y una mirada que casi roza la lástima, atravesando el alma de Theo y partiéndolo en mil y un pedacitos. 

Theo no puede soportarlo más.

No puede soportar la lástima.

No puede soportar el nerviosismo.

Theo no puede soportar ninguna de esas cosas. Significan vulnerabilidad, estar desprotegido. ¿Cuándo una criatura que hizo tanto mal puede producir sentimientos de empatía en otro individuo? Theo lo sabe; es cuando lo ven tan pobremente patético que deciden darle una mano y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que lo único que tiene aquí y ahora es el tiempo que va a sanar las heridas. "El tiempo lo cura todo" dirían, con la voz aterciopelada y cuidadosa, justo como se le hablaría a un cachorro herido o a un enfermo en un manicomio. "Espera, y todo estará bien. La paciencia es la clave. Caer y levantarse es una virtud, pero caer y arrastrarse es aprender el significado de la vida" 

_Eso,_ piensa Theo, _o_ _deciden sacrificarte._

Ahora sabe lo que hará.

Que se joda la lástima. Que se joda la empatía. Que se joda el puto bosque, aquel estúpido árbol y los yuyos manchados de sangre. Que se joda Liam.

Liam,  _ jódete. _

Va a suceder un auto-sacrificio, y uno en grande.


	2. ....and kiss my wounds then. (2)

De repente, Theo siente una sensación aplastante en la boca del estómago.

_ Mierda _ , dice esa voz en su cabeza.  _ ¿En serio lo harás, Theo? _

Y sí. Sí, lo hará. Lo gritará, si es necesario. No puede aguantarlo más. 

Cada vez que Liam lo mira, las ganas de arrancarse el galopante corazón de Tara le pica en la punta de los dedos como pequeños alfileres molestos. Es confuso, y lo marea. Sus sentidos se intensifican, y cada sensación es aumentada por mil.  _ No,  _ se corrige.  _ Por un millón. _

Liam es el hombre lobo más humano que ha conocido. Es torpe, olvidadizo y su ropa siempre huele a sudor y ansiedad. Cada expresión, cada pestañeo lo ejecuta con una transparencia que Theo nunca tuvo la posibilidad de conocer o experimentar. 

Theo dejó de ser transparente cuando esa primera jeringa se clavó en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Desde ese momento, Theo supo que cada rastro de honestidad debía ser enterrado muy profundamente en el interior de su costillas. Desde ese momento, debía pensar en su vida como una película. Una película donde él era el protagonista, y la batalla final (con sangre y moretones adornando su brillante piel) tendría un solo ganador: él mismo. Su contrincante sería derrotado con un simple puñetazo en la mandíbula, limpio y conciso. Theo, con la respiración agitada, se levantaría campante, dejando al otro pobre diablo abandonado como una insignificante cucaracha.

Luego, su vida sería perfecta, siempre con la sensación del poder inundando su pecho y la característica sonrisita adornando sus labios perfectos. Lo tendría todo. Lo hubiera tenido todo, sino fuera porque su sueño era en realidad un problema para gente como Scott y su manada. Él lastimaba a personas, y eso fue motivo suficiente para ser enviado al mismísimo infierno.

En el infierno se reencontró con Tara, la hermana a la que había traicionado. En este lugar, donde cada exhalación le costaba todo el esfuerzo del mundo, Tara lo observaba en silencio. Nunca emitió sonido alguno. Simplemente lo miraba, sus ojos salpicados de rojo alrededor de orbes oscuros rodando una y otra vez, una mueca maliciosa bailando en su boca, como si fuera un juego, como si le divirtiera su sufrimiento.

Theo nunca supo exactamente donde se encontraban; algunas veces sentía musgo bajos sus pies y el sonido del agua corriendo a lo lejos, casi ajeno a el terror que lo hacía temblar. En otras ocasiones había algo duro en su espalda, y el olor a azufre entraba por su nariz cada vez que respiraba.  _ Los túneles,  _ se decía. Cuando olía azufre, sabía que él estaría empotrado contra una camilla oxidada y maltrecha. Al moverse, sentiría la presión de unas cadenas contra su esternón.  _ Atrapado _ , murmuraría.

Atrapado. Algo así se siente ahora. Pero no es lo mismo _.  _ No está en el infierno. No está en el puente, ni en los túneles. Ahora, Theo es libre; puede moverse todo lo que le plazca. Puede elevar la cabeza y sentir los rayos de sol acariciarle la piel. Puede escuchar el piar de los pájaros y estremecerse al sentir el viento desacomodar sus greñas castañas. Puede hacer todo eso y, aún así, esa sensación extraña no se va de su cuerpo. Es como si un objeto no identificado le bloqueara el paso de su garganta. Es molesto, y tiene que tragar de nuevo y otra vez para menguar su tamaño.

Sin embargo, y aunque  _ realmente _ lo intente, la maldita bola de mierda no se va. Duda mucho que lo haga si no hace nada. Necesita sacarlo, darle voz. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Siquiera sabe qué está haciendo acá? No, no lo sabe. Él nunca pidió estar en el bosque, él nunca pidió estar con la pequeña beta temperamental. Últimamente, en sus días de patrullaje (usualmente son los jueves, pero hoy Argent les pidió que lo hicieran por una "urgencia") su energía es drenada tan profundamente que apenas tiene tiempo de pestañear antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Se está haciendo algo diario, y es que sostenerle la mirada a ese chico debería ser considerado un deporte nacional. Su mente piensa, piensa y piensa tanto que alguna veces llega al punto en el que le duele la cabeza. 

Pero es que, algunas veces, cuando Liam parece ser liberado de la tensión en sus hombros y sus párpados aletean luego de un día de entrenamiento, Theo puede sentir que su cerebro deja de maquinar y simplemente para. Se corta cada hilo de pensamiento ("No debería estar acá, no debería…"), cada preocupación ("Debo ponerle nafta a la camioneta más tarde") y aumenta la necesidad (la necesidad no viene en forma de palabras, no; es algo tan fuerte y vibrante como las otras dos, pero le resulta imposible expresarlo de alguna manera).

Cada vez, cuando Liam estaría apoyado contra el respaldo del asiento del acompañante, Theo solo podía agradecer el hecho de que el aroma de sus emociones no sea liberado tan fácilmente. Hace años había aprendido cómo controlarlo e incluso cómo  _ cambiar _ su significado _. _ Ahora, sería instintivo frenar el oleaje que lucha con atravesar su piel y lo mantiene ahí, existente y vivo, pero no para los demás. Si le preguntaban hace unos meses, diría que es algo de lo que estaba orgulloso. Pero en este momento, sin embargo…

Theo puede ver cómo Liam frunce la nariz. Todavía sigue parado, esperando  _ algo _ .  _ ¿Qué estás esperando, Liam?, _ se pregunta. Y es que le toma unos segundos, pero ahora cae en la cuenta de que algo no está bien. La manera en la que Liam transformó el brillo de lástima por curiosidad y su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente es extraña y Theo realmente no sabe qué pensar sobre esta situación.  _ ¿Por qué me está mirando… por qué me estás mirando así? _ Ahora, Theo es el que aprieta los puños fuerte, y deja salir las uñas adrede para que le duela más. Muchas veces el dolor es un conductor en su desordenada mente. El concentrarse en esos puntos deja su mente en blanco, y su cuerpo reacciona rápidamente, sanando de forma espontánea. Theo aprieta los labios y su mirada se fija en la copa de los árboles, sus hojas balanceándose una y otra vez al compás del viento.

Todo vuelve más o menos a la normalidad hasta que Liam camina los cuantos pasos que lo separan y fija sus pies delante de los de Theo. Es algo automático, casi estúpidamente instintivo, cuando sus ojos se arrastran sobre el rostro de Liam hasta llegar a sus labios. Están fruncidos y un poco resecos, pero el rosa sigue estando ahí, provocativos y malditamente apetitosos.

Theo se insulta a sí mismo. Está a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Liam le agarra la muñeca izquierda y lo sostiene fuerte, haciendo que las zapatillas de Theo se afirmen en el lodo debajo de ellas. De nuevo, un pequeño latigazo de dolor le envuelve la zona, pero el calor que emana el hombre lobo lo compensa hasta el punto de sentirse agitado. 

-Qué estás haciendo -No es una pregunta, sino un reclamo, y la voz le sale brusca y ronca. Se rehúsa a admitirlo, pero ese es el efecto que Liam causa en él cada vez que lo toca. Es ridículo, lo sabe, pero parece que su cuerpo no conoce sobre apariencias. Su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un adolescente de 18 años, anhelante a los roces y caricias que cualquier otra persona de su edad tendría el reflejo de buscar. Sin embargo, él no es normal; su genética fue alborotada y se crió con personas que eran de todo menos figuras paternas ejemplares. En todos aquellos años nadie le enseñó cómo tratar a los demás, salvo a cómo reconocer olores y seducir a las personas en base a ello. 

Para Theo, la interacción humana es más bien un asunto técnico: tendría sus pasos y sus tiempos, debería respetar el espacio de otros pero nunca ceder el control. Él siempre sería el primero en dar el primer paso. Theo era el encargado de reconocer a su víctima e ir a por ella; sin titubear, sin dudar de sí mismo, él diría un par de palabras y la persona en cuestión ya estaría besándole el cuello, mordiendo sus labios, tocando su espalda. El actuar deseo siempre le había parecido divertido. Era impresionante cómo la gente daría todo por unos momentos de placer, como si quisieran recompensar el tiempo perdido de sus patéticas vidas tocando su cuerpo. Cada susurro, cada gemido… Theo lo habría fingido, y luego la persona se iría, satisfecha por la atención obtenida.

Era divertido, sí. Sin embargo, Liam no es parte de una misión, no es el objetivo de un experimento. Es una persona real, una persona que libera aroma a deseo sin siquiera estar en contacto con una parte erógena de su cuerpo.  _ Maldita sea _ , le está tocando la muñeca. ¿Cómo sería si esa mano estuviera en otra parte? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su propio cuerpo si él también tocara a Liam  _ así _ ?

Es intoxicante, el calor que le sube por las entrañas y se asienta en la parte baja de su estómago. Está jadeando un poco y es algo vergonzoso, pero no puede soportarlo más. 

No  _ quiere _ soportarlo más.

Finalmente, Theo da el ya familiar primer paso y separa el espacio que hay entre ellos. Liam deja salir un gemido sorprendido, pero no se aleja (lo confiesa, eso infla un poco su ego). Y, oh, ¿cómo explicarlo cuando las palabras resultan ser completamente mundanas para describir esa sensación? 

Es algo que nunca había experimentado.

_ ¿Así se siente besar a una persona que te atrae? _ , preguntó su vocecita más idealista y romanticona en su cabeza.  _ ¿Así se siente besar a la persona del que estás enamorado? _

“Enamorado”. Esa palabra le golpea con fuerza en el estómago, tan fuerte que lo separa de los labios de Liam en cuestión de milisegundos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta ver estrellitas de colores. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, vuelve a abrirlos.

Y, definitivamente, no estaba preparado para la imagen frente a él.

—Guau —parpadea Liam, las mejillas sonrosadas como dos manzanas maduras. Tiene los labios rojos e hinchados (“ _ Eso lo causé yo, mierda _ ”), y una fina capa de sudor le cubre la frente. Theo lo comprende.

Hace calor. Y mucho.

—Sí, guau —murmura Theo, y no se anima a hablar más alto porque la voz se le quebraría a causa de la avalancha de sentimientos que lo está invadiendo. Eso, y quiere mantener el extraño hechizo que parece haber caído sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en una burbuja cálida y esponjosa.

—Creo que… —comienza a decir Liam en voz bajita. Theo nota que sigue sosteniendo su muñeca, pero no lo menciona. No quiere que lo suelte, de todas formas—. Creo que quería hacer eso hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo sabía. No hasta ahora —confiesa, y se relame los labios.

Theo cree ver todo eso en cámara lenta. La forma en la que Liam saca la lengua y acaricia su labio inferior, dejando un rastro de saliva en él. Se centra en ese punto y en la manera en la que su muñeca y la mano de Liam están conectadas, y piensa que está en peligro de implosionar, porque ese calor no es normal. No debería serlo.

Necesita besarlo de nuevo, y ya.

—¿Puedo…? —comienza, pero una cosa es sentir hervir la sangre, y otra completamente diferente es mencionarlo en voz alta. Liam parece entenderle, porque  _ sonríe (malditaseaestásonriendomierdaayudaestásonriendo)  _ y se acerca un poco más, al punto de rozar sus narices.

—¿Besarme? —susurra, y Theo quiere asentir, pero parece ser que sus células cerebrales se encuentran simplemente inutilizadas, porque su cabeza no responde a sus pedidos—.  _ Joder _ , por favor.

Theo lo hace. Y esta vez no se conforme con que Liam le toque la muñeca, no. Lo toma de la cintura con la fuerza suficiente para que Liam se queje entre besos; sin embargo, parece ser que no le disgusta, porque no lo aleja. En respuesta, Liam pasa los dedos a través de su pelo y tira de él, haciéndolo sisear. Siente como Liam sonríe contra su propia boca, y está a punto de derretirse aquí y ahora porque el corazón le está latiendo demasiado fuerte y está casi seguro que Liam puede escucharlo e incluso  _ sentirlo _ , y entonces algo duro se estrella contra su espalda (una voz en su inconsciente le susurra que es el árbol de más temprano), y percibe cómo Liam cuela una mano por debajo de camiseta y entonces-

_ Ring, ring. _

Liam le besa el cuello, y de inmediato un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal.

_ Ring, ring. _

Liam muerde un punto exquisito que hace que el calor en su abdomen aumente por mil. Theo jadea, sintiendo cómo el universo da vueltas a su alrededor.

_ Ring, ring. _

—Liam- mhm… atiende... el maldito- agh, teléfono… —No sabe siquiera lo que está diciendo (apenas puede hilar un pensamiento coherente en este momento) pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cerebro entumecido por las hormonas le comunica que, quizás, el sonido insistente se debe a algo importante.

A pesar de sus intentos por comportarse de forma medianamente responsable, Liam lo ignora y prosigue con su tarea de volverlo loco. 

_ Ring, ring. _

Theo no soporta ese sonido. Siente cómo, con cada pitido, le perfora los oídos, y lo  _ distrae _ demasiado. En medio de su estupor, tantea primero los bolsillos delanteros de Liam, hasta que finalmente lo rodea con dos brazos, palmeando los traseros. Toca algo duro en el bolsillo izquierdo.

—¡Hey! —Liam se separa a regañadientes, oliendo algo ofendido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Theo atiende la llamada sin siquiera ver el nombre que está destruyendo el mejor momento de su trágica vida.

—¿Hola? —Theo trata que la voz le salga (de alguna forma) decente, pero incluso un sordo sabría que _algo_ estaba pasando. Carraspea un poco _ — _ . Hola —intenta de nuevo. Liam lo mira con orbes gigantes, todavía con la mano en su abdomen. Theo procura no frotarse contra su toque—. ¿Pasó algo? —pregunta, aunque ni siquiera sabe a quién le está hablando.

—¿Liam? —reconoce la voz de Mason detrás de la línea. Theo rueda los ojos. ¿Acaso suena algo parecido a Liam?

—No, soy Theo —Contra toda su voluntad, quita la mano de Liam de debajo de su remera suavemente. Quizás sigue bajo los efectos del deseo, pero cree ver que los ojos de Liam se achican con un tinte de decepción.

—Ah —Mason suena algo extrañado, aunque no lo culpa, tampoco—, y… ¿está Liam por ahí? 

Liam comienza a negar con la cabeza. Agita su mano frente a su cuello en señal de no querer hablar.

Theo baja la mirada un poco, y nota el bulto en el frente de los pantalones de Liam. Enseguida siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos fuertemente. No es que nunca haya visto un hombre excitado antes (él mismo fue la razón de varios “accidentes”) pero simplemente siente que no debería haber visto eso. No con Mason al teléfono, al menos.

_ Piensa rápido, Theo. Vamos, eres bueno mintiendo. _

—Liam está… en el baño. Eso, sí. Comió algo en mal estado, y no creo que salga en varios minutos.

Liam abre los ojos como en una caricatura animada, tirándose del pelo. Theo se encoge de hombros.

—Pero… ¿ustedes no estaban patrullando? ¿Qué hacen almorzando a esta hora? 

Theo aleja el celular de su oreja y chequea la hora en la esquina superior.  _ Las 17:52. Mierda. _

—Él… quería adelantarse la cena. Creo que entrenó mucho o algo así, y tenía hambre. No lo sé, Mason, pregúntale, es tu amigo, ¿no? -Admite que, por primera vez en años, está entrando en pánico. En su historial como un mentiroso, nunca una mentira tan simple había salido tan mal. Esa voz de su subconsciente le echó la culpa a las hormonas-. Lo siento, tengo que pagar. Le digo que te llame después.

—Está bien, Theo. Pero… Estoy seguro que Liam mencionó que hoy no tenía práctica porque el Couch estaba enfermo o algo así. Además, ¿por qué se escuchan tantos pájaros en un McDonald's? ¿Estás seguro que no siguen en el bosqu…?

Theo corta la llamada.

_ Maldita sea. _

—Él nos descubrió —susurra Liam, alejándose del árbol—. Nos descubrió, Theo. ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —En este punto, Liam está dando círculos alrededor de una rama caída. Theo exhala con fuerza—. Mierda, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Hubieras dicho que estaba meando detrás de un arbusto, o, no sé…

—Liam, cálmate —Theo trata de capturarlo entre sus brazos. Primero, Liam se resiste un poco, pero luego de unos segundos lo deja hacer—. Respira, ¿okey? Inhala.... Exhala… —Theo le frota los brazos en un vaivén relajante. Observa cómo Liam se destensa lentamente, acompañando el ritmo de su respiración con la de Theo—. Estarás bien. No te preocupes.

Liam abre un ojo y luego el otro de forma casi cómica. Frunce el ceño, como si estuviera frente a una ecuación difícil de resolver.

—¿En serio eres Theo? Como, ¿Theo  _ Theo _ ?

Theo no sabe si ofenderse o reírse entre dientes. Se acerca a Liam lentamente, poniendo su boca cerca de su oído. Un aroma entre confusión y deseo le invade las fosas nasales.

—Hace unos minutos querías devorarme vivo, ¿y ya quieres pelear? —susurra en su oído, y sabe que causa un efecto en Liam, porque lo ve temblar bajo el eco de su propia voz.

Liam le pega con un puño algo  _ demasiado _ fuerte en el hombro. Theo se queja, aunque siente como las malditas mariposas le succionan el estómago como si fuera polen. 

—¡No te estaba  _ devorando _ ! —dice Liam, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Comienza a caminar en dirección al auto de Theo, los pasos demasiado pesados para una persona normal. Theo sonríe secretamente y trota un par de pasos, posicionándose al lado de Liam.

—¿Ah, no? —ronronea con tono juguetón—. ¿Entonces quién me hizo esto? —se queja, señalándose el cuello con un dedo. Liam para su caminata y lo observa atentamente, hasta que se da cuenta que no hay marca alguna.

_ Eres tan inocente, lobito. _

—Tonto —murmura, y Theo siente como algo parecido al éxtasis le empapa cada fibra de su ser.

_ Y me gustas tanto _ , dice esa vocecita (la idealista y romanticona) en el fondo de su cabeza.

Theo no piensa admitirlo en voz alta.

No por ahora, al menos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
